masseffectfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zastój
Zastój tworzy potężne pole efektu masy, które unieruchamia pojedynczy cel. Staje się on wtedy niezdolny do ruchu bądź ataku, ale zarazem niewrażliwy na obrażenia. Mass Effect left|60pxZastój jest biotycznym talentem. Członkowie drużyny nie będą używać Zastoju i ile nie zostanie on wybrany z okręgu mocy. Mogą go używać: Liara T'Soni (Naukowiec asari) , Urdnot Wrex (Krogański czempion), Kaidan Alenko oraz Shepard jako adept lub strażnik. Wyjątkiem od reguły w kontekście niewrażliwości celu na obrażenia w czasie trwania zastoju jest bastion (specjalizacja adepta lub strażnika). Gdy on używa zdolności na przeciwniku ten dalej otrzymuje obrażenia pomimo trwania w zastoju. Poziomy talentu Poziom 1: Zastój *Czas działania: 12,5s *Czas ładowania: 60s *Koszt celności: 80% Poziom 2: Wydłuża czas działania Zastoju do 13s Poziom 3: Wydłuża czas działania Zastoju do 13,5s Poziom 4: Wydłuża czas działania Zastoju do 14s Poziom 5: Wydłuża czas działania Zastoju do 14,5s Poziom 6: Zaawansowany Zastój *Czas działania: 17s *Czas ładowania: 50s *Koszt celności: 80% Poziom 7: Wydłuża czas działania Zastoju do 17,5s Poziom 8: Wydłuża czas działania Zastoju do 18s Poziom 9: Wydłuża czas działania Zastoju do 18,5s Poziom 10: Wydłuża czas działania Zastoju do 19s Poziom 11: Wydłuża czas działania Zastoju do 19,5s Poziom 12: Mistrzowski Zastój *Czas działania: 21s *Czas ładowania: 40s *Koszt celności: 80% Specjalizacja Bastion (specjalizacja adepta lub strażnika) posiada specjalizacje zdolności zastój na 12 poziomie drzewa talentów klasowych. Poziom 12: specjalizacja zastój: Przeciwnicy podani działaniu zastoju wciąż mogą otrzymywać obrażenia. Klasy *Adept (do odblokowania) *Strażnik (do odblokowania) *Naukowiec asari (do odblokowania) *Krogański czempion (do odblokowania) Mass Effect 2 left|50pxZastój to potężne pole efektu masy, które unieruchamia cel na kilka sekund, uniemożliwiając mu jakiekolwiek działanie i czyniąc go niewrażliwym na obrażenia. Pancerze, tarcze ani bariery nie chronią przed Zastojem, jednak im dłużej cele są narażone na jego efekty, tym bardziej się uodporniają. Z czasem ta odporność znika. Mogą go używać: Liara T’Soni w DLC – Lair of the Shadow Broker oraz Shepard po Zaawansowanym treningu. Poziomy mocy *'Poziom 1'right|270px **'Czas ładowania': 12 sekund (Shepard 6 sekund) **'Czas trwania': 5 sekund *'Poziom 2' **'Czas ładowania': 12 sekund (Shepard 6 sekund) **'Czas trwania': 7 sekund *'Poziom 3' **'Czas ładowania': 12 sekund (Shepard 6 sekund) **'Czas trwania': 9 sekund Poziom 4 Dwa warianty do wyboru: ''Głęboki Zastój'' Znacząco zwiększa siłę Zastoju, unieruchamiając cele na dłuższy czas. *'Czas ładowania': 12 sekund (Shepard 6 sekund) *'Czas trwania': 12 sekund ''Wzmocniony Zastój'' Cele są mniej odporne na zastój, tak więc mogą być unieruchamiane częściej. *'Czas ładowania': 12 sekund (Shepard 6 sekund) *'Czas trwania': 9 sekund Dostepność *Liara T'Soni *Shepard po Zaawansowanym treningu Mass Effect 3 left|50px}} Zastój tworzy potężne pole efektu masy, które unieruchamia pojedynczy cel. Obrażenia zadane przeciwnikowi mogą usunąć efekt Zastoju. Moc nie jest skuteczna przeciwko większym celom. Poziomy mocy Poziom 1:Zastój *'Czas ładowania': 8s (12 s multiplayer) *'Czas trwania': 6s Poziom 2: Czas ładowania Skraca czas ładowania o 25%. *'Czas ładowania': 6,40s (9,60 s multiplayer) Poziom 3: Czas trwania Wydłuża czas trwania o 30%. *'Czas trwania': 7,80s Poziom 4: Czas trwania/Podatność Czas trwania Wydłuża czas trwania o 30%. *'Czas trwania': 10,40s Podatność Wzrasta o 150% ilość obrażeń potrzebna do przerwania zastoju. Poziom 5: Bonus mocy/Czas ładowania Bonus mocy Gdy moc jest używana 2 razy pod rząd o 30% wzrasta szansa, że po pierwszy razie kolejny nie będzie wymagał ładowania. Czas ładowania Czas ładowania skraca się o 25%. Poziom 6: Bańka Zastoju/Wybuchowy Zastój Bańka Zastoju Zastój tworzy permanentną biotyczną bańkę, która więzi każdego kto przez nią przejdzie. Wybuchowy Zastój Zwiększa ilość zadawanych obrażeń w czasie zastoju o 50%. Wzrasta o 35% ilość obrażeń potrzebna do przerwania zastoju. Dostępność *'Gra pierwszoosobowa': Liara T'Soni, Shepard (moc bonusowa) *'Gra wieloosobowa': Adept asari, Szturmowiec asari, Adept volusów de:Stase en:Stasis fr:Stase ru:Стазис uk:Стазис Kategoria:Talenty Kategoria:Moce (Mass Effect 2) Kategoria:Moce (Mass Effect 3)